Beth's Boyfriend
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: Beth es su amiga, sí, una muy buena amiga suya; pero últimamente algo ha cambiado, y no es difícil saber que es: Beth se ha conseguido un novio. (Y aunque el tipo es un salvaje motociclista, malhumorado, muy probablemente racista, unos diez o quince años mayor, con acento sureño que usa camisas con mangas arrancadas), Glenn lo quiere para él.
1. Junto al buzón de los Greene

**Beth's Boyfiend**

Una historia de Walking Dead, que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal y no recibo ninguna clase de regalía o ganancia por ello.  
/¡Hola!

Demonios, tengo mucho sin pasarme por acá, ya voy a darme un tiempo para actualizar todas mis historias pendientes, es justo y necesario. Espero que me perdonen por durar siglos para actualizar (llora amargamente en algún rincón).  
En fin, esta vez les traigo una historia de Walking Dead, es mi primera historia publicada de este fandom y espero que no quede tan peor haha. Serán capítulos cortitos y fáciles de actualizar, o eso espero.  
Son bienvenidas ideas, quejas, sugerencias y correcciones (mira que sigo sin beta).  
Nos leemos luego!/

 **.x.**  
La primera vez que Glenn ve al novio de Beth está tan sorprendido que apenas puede moverse, se queda ahí como imbécil a medio camino entre las escaleras de su edificio y el contenedor de basura; con las manos llenas de bolsas con restos de pizza de hace casi dos semanas, latas de Dr. Pepper, bolsas de frituras y demás porquerías que cualquier veinteañero, soltero y viviendo solo puede consumir.

¡En motocicleta! ¡Salvaje! Y en realidad no alcanza ni a verle la cara (para su mala suerte los Greene viven en las casas de la acera de enfrente, son pasadas de las siete de la tarde y el fulano tiene el cabello casi hasta los hombros y desarreglado, muy desarreglado), pero el tipo en cuestión debe tener los mejores brazos de toda la maldita Atlanta, brazos que se envuelven alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la ni tan inocente Beth.

La dulce Beth, quien siempre canta con su voz de ruiseñor en las reuniones mensuales de vecinos en el centro comunitario; la amable Beth, que siempre se ofrece de niñera para cuidar a Judith cuando al recién divorciado Rick se le juntan las horas extras en la comisaria; la tierna Beth que rescata gatos en medio de la lluvia para que nadie los vaya a atropellar; Beth, de dieciocho recién cumplidas primaveras, con todo un futuro brillante por delante. ESA BETH ANDA CON ESE TIPO.

Debe de ser por lo menos unos diez años mayor que ella, que digo diez, ¡Unos quince! El tipo sin duda es mayor que Glenn. Lleva, además del cabello largo, toda la pinta de ser uno de esos motociclistas que se pelean a golpes y a botellazos en los bares a la más mínima provocación: jeans desgastadísimos, botas de trabajo bien trabajadas, la típica camisa de cuadros negros y rojos, pero con la variación de que las mangas parecen haber sido arrancadas, nótese ni siquiera cortadas. _¡Por Dios, ya empezó el otoño! ¿Qué no tiene ni un poquito de frío?_

Ve a la rubia reír de algo que el tipo le dice bajito al oído, separarse un poco para darle un beso rápido y correr casa adentro. El tipo no se mueve, sigue sentado sobre su moto como esperando algo y Glenn también sigue ahí parado, pensando en si debe llamar a Maggie o a la policía o a los cazafantasmas, okey no, eso no. Pero tanta es su concentración en el asunto, que Amy, (su vecina del departamento de enfrente que también lleva su basura a tirar), se dá de bruces contra él e inmediatamente comienza lo que sin duda es una grosería, pero Glenn se voltea inmediatamente y la mira suplicante para que no haga ruido alguno. Esta seguro que el tipo podría reaccionar mal de saber que tiene como diez minutos espiándolo.

– ¡Glenn! ¿Qué dem…?

– ¡Shhh!

– ¡No me chites!

– ¡SHH!

Como puede se agazapa entre la RV de Dale y la pickup de T-Dog, y le hace señas para que voltee al otro lado de la calle y Amy tan chismosa que es, inmediatamente capta el mensaje. Gleen puede ver perfectamente como su expresión cambia de molestia a evaluadora curiosidad, y de curiosidad a total asombro y entonces él se vuelve a incorporar para seguir mirando.

La menor de las Greene ha salido de nuevo, lleva entre sus manos una bolsa de papel grande y un termo, se las entrega al pervertido misterioso, quien las acomoda meticulosamente en las bolsas laterales de su moto (Esta vez Amy también se agacha para evitar ser descubierta). Luego enciende el motor y su novia le da un abrazo rápido antes de devolverse a la casa, y solo después de que se ha asegurado de que Beth cierra bien la puerta, el tipo se arranca y se pierde entre la noche.

Glenn se levanta entonces, le dirige una mirada a su vecina que sigue mirando a la casa de enfrente como tratando de armar todo el rompecabezas; y al ver que no se mueve se adelanta y bota sus bolsas de basura si siquiera mirar, por el escándalo seguramente Amy hizo lo mismo. Ambos entran al edificio sin decir ni pío.

– ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!– Amy explota apenas cruzan la puerta de su departamento.

– Carajo...

Ni siquiera intenta definirlo, su mente aun no acaba de procesarlo. Se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá de las Harrison, deja escapar un suspiro largo y se queda mirando al techo. Amy se sienta en el piso recargando la espada en el mismo sofá.

– ¿Cómo es que Beth se consigue un hombre así y yo no?

Eso logra sacarle una risa. Ambas son rubias y bonitas, pero Beth tiene ese encanto de chica tímida del campo, sabe bordar y hacer pays, todos los animales le gustan y tiene los ojos grandes y expresivos; Amy es más la típica adolescente de ciudad, con muchos amigos en Facebook y la suficiente actitud para haber estado en el escuadrón de porristas de la secundaria.

– ¿Amy? ¿Amy, la reina del drama? No sabía que te gustaban así...

– ¿Y a quién no? ¡¿Que no viste al tipo!? ¡Ay bendito!...

– ¡AMY!

– ¿QUÉ?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEs la verdad...

Ambos ríen un buen rato esta vez, y se quedan luego en silencio, como desinflados, sin duda aun están en shock.

– ¿Crees que la esté amenazando o algo?

– Yo digo que le quitó la virginidad...

–¡AMY! – Le avienta el primer cojín que le queda al alcance, pero la rubia logra esquivarlo fácilmente.

– Oh, por favor. No se me ocurre otra manera de ande con un tipo así. Piénsalo, le hizo el amor lentamente, una tarde cerca del bosque al calor del verano, en la caja de su vieja pickup. ¡Imagínate! ¡Así ni como negarse!

 _Y por supuesto que puede imaginarlo: una tarde entera de risas, miradas de complicidad y roces tímidos de piel; un romántico picnic junto al lago; Beth ahí tumbada entre las flores, el sol haciendo brillar su cabello, con su mejor vestido floreado siendo levantado poco a poco, las mejillas coloreadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos de tanto besar; unas manos ásperas paseando por la piel tersa de sus muslos, unos brazos fuertes que lo aprietan contra un cuerpo desconocido, contra ese aroma masculino que lentamente hace que pierda la cordura…_

– Ni siquiera sabemos si el tipo tiene una pickup, parece de esos que van en moto hasta a la tienda de la esquina– Añade cuando nota que Amy se le queda mirando como esperando una respuesta.

La imagen mental le produce una sensación extraña dentro de sí, Glenn podrá negar lo que quiera, pero ese malestar se queda con él hasta muy entrada la noche, mientras se retuerce entre sus sabanas y mira por un largo tiempo hacia la ventana, tentado a asomarse, esperando a ver esa motocicleta estacionada frente al buzón de los Greene.

 **.x.**


	2. La pick up azul

_Una historia de Walking Dead, que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal y no recibo ninguna clase de regalía o ganancia por ello._

 _ **/** Nos leemos de nuevo, voy a apurarme con este fic antes de que se me borren las ideas. ¡Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado!_

 _Sigo sin beta, cualquier error que noten haganmelo saber._

 _¡Gracias a_ Janemba 988 _por su review! **/**_

 **.x.**

En los días siguientes, se dedica a espiar la casa de los Greene lo más discretamente que le es posible. Beth tiene clases de lunes a jueves de nueve de la mañana a tres de la tarde, y los viernes solo va en la tarde de tres a seis a un seminario. En cambio el horario de Glenn es más bien "flexible" así que cuando el cansancio se lo permite, intenta asomarse por su ventana a eso de las ocho veinte de la mañana, pero ni lunes ni martes el tipo se aparece, seguramente también trabaja ¿no?

El miércoles se las arregla para estar en casa a la dos y media, pero Beth llega junto con Amy, Noah y Jimmy, los vecinos del 2B. ¿Tal vez solo va por ella los viernes a la escuela?

Los únicos que llegan a visitar a Beth son Rick y Judith, que llegan sin falta los miércoles a eso de las seis, que es cuando Rick tiene patrullaje del otro lado de la ciudad, y los jueves a las cuatro en punto, porque ese día Rick tiene doble turno para descansar un día del fin de semana o algo así.

Beth va los lunes y martes una hora de voluntaria al centro comunitario o al refugio de animales. Pero salvo en esas ocasiones, no sale para nada de su casa. Desde que Hershel, su papá, entró a rehabilitación y a Maggie le cambiaron sus prácticas a la Universidad Estatal de Albany, Beth ya no sale tanto entre semana.

Maggie, la mayor de las hermanas, casi un año menor que Glenn, que estudia enfermería y que en determinado momento se cansó de ir y venir todos los días desde su nueva universidad y rentó junto con otras amigas un departamento frente al campus; ahora viene cada quince días a casa o cada semana si el trabajo lo permite.

Patricia, que es tía de ambas, se queda durante algunos días al mes en la casa con Beth, ya que Otis, su esposo, es conductor de un tráiler y viaja mucho.

En defensa de Beth, Glenn debe admitir que se las arregla bastante bien sola: las veces que han llegado a ir siempre tiene todo limpio y oliendo a comida casera, tiene las cuentas de la casa al corriente, va bien en la escuela y encima se las arregla para siempre cuidar a Judith.

Enserio, _¿Cómo conoció al tipo de la moto? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué sale con él?_

…

Pasa casi una semana y media para que lo vuelva a ver y por supuesto que el tipo tiene una pick up, una vieja Ford del ochenta y tantos, igual de desgastada que sus botas, y de un color que alguna vez fue azul, eso sí con la carrocería intacta y, para alivio de Glenn, sin ninguna bandera de la confederación o la santa muerte pintada en algún vidrio.

El coreano va saliendo a eso de las cinco de su trabajo en la pizzería; Morales, su jefe, le ha cancelado el doble turno de hoy y él va feliz como lombriz pensado que como mañana tiene turno hasta la tarde podrá desvelarse viendo la nueva temporada de su serie en Netflix, va pensando en pasarse a comprar un six pack de cerveza barata y algo descongelable para cenar cuando los ve.

Están por el parque del centro comunitario, sentados en la caja abierta de la dichosa pick up. El tipo es atractivo como el carajo, tiene barba y bigote de una semana, y los ojos azules según alcanza a ver; esta vez lleva una camisa de mezclilla CON mangas, otro pantalón desgastado y las mismas botas de la vez pasada.

Sostiene un celular, que se ve extremadamente frágil y pequeño entre esas manos y mira el aparato con el entrecejo fruncido. Beth a su lado, se inclina contra su hombro, balancea sus pies en el aire de la forma en que lo haría un niño, y con una sonrisa eternamente pintada en los labios le señala la pantalla, parece que intenta explicarle algo.

Glenn no soporta la vista. El suéter floreado de la rubia hace que se le revuelva el estómago y no le queda más remedio que cruzarse de acera y pasar corriendo hacia su edificio, casi rezando para que no lo noten.

Esta vez la pick up azul se suma a esa tarde imaginaria de verano: _esas manos grandes y masculinas acariciando toda la piel a su paso, esos labios delgados se separan un segundo del ombligo que besan, Beth sonríe dulcemente cuando esos ojos azules la miran directamente y él sube por su cuerpo hasta besarle detrás de la oreja. Arquea su espalda y él lo mueve acomodándolos mejor sobre la manta con la que ha cubierto la caja de su pick up, gime bajito cuando vuelven a invadir su cuerpo…_

Al final no cena nada, su laptop sigue sobre la mesilla de centro de la sala, tal y como la dejo el día anterior, esta vez opta por tumbarse boca abajo en su sofá, lejos de la tentadora ventana. Obviamente tiene un problema, y no quiere ni imaginarse que va a hacer cuando Beth les presente al tipo.

 **.x.**


	3. Pequeña familia

**Beth's Boyfiend**

 **.x.**

 _Una historia de Walking Dead, que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal y no recibo ninguna clase de regalía o ganancia por ello._

 _/¡Nos leemos de nuevo! Debo decir que ya me alcance a mi misma con los capítulos, así que es posible que el siguiente tarde un poco más. ¡Gracias a_ Janemba 988 _y a_ Rosi _(I LOVE YOU TOO STANGRER. It's ok, you can look at my fanfics(?) por sus reviews!_

 _¡Gracias a todas esas personitas que leen sin comentar!_

 **.x.**

Pero claro que con la mala suerte que se carga Glenn, el miércoles siguiente se los topa de frente en el supermercado.

Ahí va él, distraído como siempre; con la canasta llena de cerveza, manzanas, bolsas de frituras, pasta dental, un galón de leche y un paquete de calcetines. Ahí va, pensando si llevarse una caja de cereal azucarado o si mejor compra algo de espagueti para acompañar la pizza que aun tiene en el refrigerador.

Gira al otro lado del pasillo con la vista clavada en su minúscula lista de compra y se pega de frente con un carrito ajeno.

– ¡L-Lo siento!– Intenta apartarse deprisa, avergonzado de su torpeza.

– ¡Oh! No hay proble… ¡Glenn! ¡Hola!

Siente que todos los músculos se le paralizan al reconocer la dulce vocecita que le habla. Ahí está la menor de las hermanas Greene, con su cabello en una trenza y luciendo un bonito overol. Con su carrito lleno de cosas bastante más saludables que su canasta, algo de formula y papillas para bebé e increíblemente un six de esa cerveza de leñador que Glenn no compra porque se marea con solo dos latas.

Joder, que de seguro son para el tipo ese.

– Beth, discúlpame no te vi, ¿Cómo has estado?– Contesta mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, seguramente viene acompañada, ya que trae la pañalera de Judith colgada al hombro pero la beba no se ve por ningún lado.

– ¡Muy bien, gracias! ¿Y tú? ¿Listo para la reunión de vecinos?

– Ehh bien, también. S-Sí, con eso de que le toca a Andrea organizar ya nos tiene locos a Amy y a mí, lo bueno es que lo de los disfraces lo dejaron para la siguiente semana que Rick y Shane si están libres, que si no, ¡Olvídate!

– ¡Me imagino! Esa Andrea siempre tiene todo listo con una semana de anticipación… –Ríe con esa risa cantarina que tiene y a Glenn se le olvida porque estaba tan paranoico hace unos momentos.

– ¡Si, incluso puso a Ty a cargar las mesas y sillas desde ayer!

– ¿Desde ayer? Pero si…

– ¡BETH!– Una voz grave (y sensual) que arrastra las silabas con un acento sureño los interrumpe y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda entera a Glenn. – ¡Beth! ¡La pequeña destructora ya dice "papá"!

– ¡¿Cómo?!

Y ahí está el novio misterioso de Beth. Con su cabello desaliñado, sus ojos azules, y… _¿Es eso un lunar junto a su boca?._ El coreano siente que le tiemblan las manos y las rodillas de solo poder ver su rostro tan de cerca.

El tipo lleva sus infalibles botas de trabajo, un pantalón obscuro y una sencilla camiseta blanca que deja al descubierto esos brazos de infarto que sostienen a la pequeña Judith de una manera firme pero delicada.

La rubia corre al encuentro de ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Oh Daryl! ¡Qué maravilla!– Él le acerca a la bebé y Glenn se quiere golpear a sí mismo por no llevar un bolígrafo encima para anotar en su listita: _Daryl. Daryl. Daryl_. – ¡Rick va a estar muy contento! A ver hermosa, dime…

– ¡Dile destructora! Pa…– Glenn babea mientras ve al tipo boquear intentando hacer hablar a la pequeña.

Después de varios intentos la pequeña Grimes dice algo que suena más como"pawpwah", pero Beth y su novio (Daryl. Daryl. Daryl.) parecen tan emocionados que Glenn no puede sino quedarse como idiota observando la escena.

Son como una pequeña familia: recién casados, Beth la dulce mamá primeriza, que trae a Judith bien limpia y combinada de ropa, con moños y peinados bonitos; la buena esposa que siempre tiene tiempo para prepárale el desayuno a su marido antes de que este salga al trabajo y le hace pancakes los sábados sin falta. Daryl es el típico tipo que es malhumorado con todos pero que trata a su esposa a su hija como reinas, consintiéndolas en todo, que todas las noches besa la frente de Judith antes de dormir y luego de contarle cuentos; trabajador intachable, que sale con sus amigos de vez en cuando, nunca llega muy tomado y siempre tiene tiempo para hacerle el amor a su adorada mujercita, a quien siempre mira fijamente con esos ojos azules cargados de intensidad, y quizá algo de desconfianza, curiosidad y espera, _¿Qué?_

Ojos azules, que lo miran a ÉL. ¡Demonios Glenn! Te has quedado como pendejo mirándolos y el tipo que seguramente te puede reventar la cabeza con las manos ahora te mira de arriba abajo pensando contra que góndola le es más fácil empujarte.

– ¡Oh Glenn! Discúlpame, ¿Pero has oído a Judith?– Rie ajena a la mirada intensa de su novio y a las manos sudorosas de su vecino.

– S-sí, que bien que… Bueno, crecen mucho y esto… si...– Patético Glenn. PATÉTICO.

– ¿Quién es el chinito?– Y claro que el tipo tiene que ser racista, ¿Que más le agregamos? Por suerte Beth es tan inocente que no se lo toma a mal ni nada.

– ¡Pero qué tonta! Daryl, él es Glenn vive en el edificio de enfrente, ¿el de los departamentos? Donde Andrea… – El salvaje gruñe o algo para dar a entender que sabe donde– Glenn, él es Daryl, mi novio… – Dice lo ultimo algo apenada.

–Oh…

Daryl lo sigue mirando intensamente y él no puede ni formular una oración completa.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que se dan un incomodo apretón de manos e inmediatamente él inventa que Amy lo espera con la leche y sale pitando de ahí. Está seguro de que da dinero de más al pagar, pero lo importante es salir rápido del lugar. Casi lo arrollan con una bicicleta cruzando la calle y se le caen las llaves dos veces antes de lograr entrar a su departamento.

Siente el corazón desbocado y no sabe si es por la carrera o por el mar de sentimientos que le ponen los ojos acuosos. Guarda su poco mandado de forma mecánica y se tira de nuevo a obscuras en el sillón.

¡Es ridículo! No le puede estar pasando a él. El flechazo/obsesión con el novio de Beth, su amiga, vecina de toda la vida, tiene que parar ahora. Es decir, el tipo es obviamente heterosexual, ¿Que le puede ofrecer él? ¿Tardes de videojuegos y pizza tres veces por semana? ¿Adoptarse un perro y hacerle sexo oral para compensar?

Así dura quien sabe cuánto tiempo con una mano sobre sus ojos y otra contra su efímera e impudente semi-erección, se duerme con la promesa a sí mismo de no portarse como imbécil la próxima vez que los vea juntos.

 **.x.**


	4. ¡COREANO!

_Una historia de Walking Dead, que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal y no recibo ninguna clase de regalía o ganancia por ello._

 _ **/** ¡Nos leemos de nuevo! Me fui de vacaciones y estuve enferma todas las vacaciones, #BadLuckMe. ¡Pero ya estamos de vuelta!_

 _¡Gracias a_ Rosi por sus reviews! (Hello Stranger! Long time no see! TwT Me alegro que mi interpretación de Daryl te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo(? Me he pensado hacer hasta el final un capitulo desde su punto de vista, algo así como la perspectiva del cazador haha y sobre Beth y Daryl todo se va a ir explicando, no adelantaré nada, porque luego se hace agua el helado napolitano(?)

 _¡Gracias a todas esas personitas que leen sin comentar!_

 _(Cualquier error de gramática u ortografía que encuentren es enteramente mio, siéntanse con libertad de señalarlo)_ _ **/**_

 **…x...**

Y en su defensa puede decir, que la siguiente vez que se vuelve a encontrar con el novio de Beth, el tipo está solo.

Es el viernes por media tarde; Andrea los ha explotado a T-Dog y a él en todas las oportunidades que ha tenido, bajando cajas de refrescos y cerveza, acomodando y re-acomodando las mesas, colgando decoraciones sosas, doblando y desdoblando manteles y etcs. Joder que la mujer es indecisa. Amy, la muy perra, se ha salvado por el supuesto examen de sociales que presenta ese mismo día en la tarde. Así que después del desastroso miércoles no ha tenido ni un rato libre para tirarse boca abajo y revolcarse en su miseria.

Gracias a Dios la reunión ya es mañana, la comida ya esta lista, las bebidas frías y todas las putas sillas en su lugar. De última hora Beth se ha ofrecido a hacer pay de manzana, salvando a Glenn de tener que servir helado o cortar pastel o sabrá Dios que.

Ahí va Glenn, cansadísimo, arrastrando su existencia, ha tomado el turno de cementerio el día anterior y el primero del día en la pizzería, y tendrá el primero del sábado, a cambio del domingo libre. Va ignorando su celular que vibra con furia desde hace media hora. _¡Joder Andrea! Las personas necesitan dormir de vez en cuando para ser funcionales._

Dobla la esquina y ahí está el motivo de sus desvelos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, recargado contra su pick up, fumándose un cigarro a la sombra del sicomoro de la casa de al lado de los Greene. Con una camisa verde con mangas arrancadas que le da a sus ojos otra tonalidad y en general sucio hasta el carajo de tierra. _¿En que trabajará? ¿Construcción? ¿Talando árboles? ¿Mecánico?_

Lo admira por unos benditos treinta segundos, antes de darse una bofetada mental. _Heterosexual, Glenn, el tipo es heterosexual_ _y es novio de Beth. La dulce Beth que es demasiado buena como para merecer que alguno de sus amigos intente coquetear con su novio..._

Lo ve darle la última calada al cigarro, arrojar la colilla al suelo y apagarla despreocupadamente con la suela de una de sus botas. El tipo parece cansado y ¿Molesto? ¿Preocupado? Glenn no lo sabe. Tiene el ceño fruncido y lo ve mirar la pantalla de su celular un par de veces.

Es hora de moverse si no quiere ser descubierto, esta a escasos seis u ocho metros, tal vez si se cruza la calle mientras él está distraído con el celular pueda llegar hasta el portal o al menos hasta la RV para evitar que lo vea.

Justo cuando se decide a moverse, Daryl baja su teléfono e inmediatamente esos ojos azules dan con él. ¡Maldita sea! Siente que el corazón se le acelera y le sudan las manos, decide apurar el paso con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Con algo de suerte el tipo pasará de él.

– ¡Hey chinito!– ¡Claro! ¡La señora fortuna decide ignóralo ahora! ¿ _Tal vez le dice "chinito" a todos los asiáticos y no tiene idea de quién es?_ Glenn igual se queda paralizado en su lugar sin poder hacer nada más que mirar al suelo, apenas alcanzó a bajar un pie de la acera– Eres el del otro día... ¿No?– ¡Joooder! Saliendo de esta se hace una cita con Michonne para que le haga una limpia con ramas o lo bañe con sangre de gallina negra o le haga una casita y juegue al té con su muñeco vudú.

–Ho-Hola… Sí, yo soy… ehh… – Es demasiado tarde para correr, Daryl alcanza a oir sus balbuceos y ya se ha enderezado y se le ve toda la intención de ir a su encuentro.

Lo ve venir como en cámara lenta, avanza con los ojos fijos en él, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, durante un milisegundo se pregunta si planea golpearlo pero se distrae siguiendo la línea de su clavícula, esos brazos de infarto y en general todo ese cuerpo en movimiento.

Ya saben lo que dicen, es más fácil hablar que actuar, y aunque ensayó frente al espejo del baño súper decidido y bien seguro de sí mismo que era lo que le iba a decir al fulano y a su vecina la próxima vez que se los topara; ahora que están frente a frente tiene la mente completamente en blanco y un nudo en la garganta que no se puede tragar.

El hombre se detiene frente a él, y siente que esos ojos azules lo miran de nuevo de arriba a abajo. Huele a tabaco, a sudor, a hectáreas de abetos y pinos, y un algo almizclado que parece propio de él. Glenn se remueve inquieto en su lugar, su entrepierna da un tirón interesada en ese aroma masculino e inmediatamente Daryl debe notar que algo no va bien, puesto que se queda ahí contemplándolo en silencio.

– Oye…– Comienza con ese acento.

– ¡COREANO!– Le grita lo primero que se le ocurre y de inmediato siente que la cara le arde.

– ¿Cómo?

El tipo lo ve como si fuera un bicho raro y Glenn no sabe a cual Dios suicida debe rezarle para agradecer por su elocuencia.

–Soy coreano no chino… – dice con apenas un hilo de voz, el tipo seguro que ahora si lo revienta.

–…

–…– Traga saliva un par de veces y mira nervioso a ambos lados de la calle, tal vez si tiene testigos no lo golpee tanto.

No lo ve, pero escucha como toma aire entre dientes y lo suelta por la nariz, tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que el tipo se está riendo, para cuando levanta la mirada ya es demasiado tarde y no ve más que la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, o tal vez solo lo imagina, pero por lo menos ya no parece querer destrozarle la cara a puñetazos.

– Pues el chino tiene bolas… – Se acerca de pronto a él, como lo midiéndolo, a Glenn le da la impresión de estar frente a un animal salvaje tanteando a su oponente; la sombra de sonrisa se marca aun más y sin decir otra cosa se da media vuelta y vuelve hasta la caja de su pick up.

Glenn parpadea ahí sin moverse como ornitorrinco en jardín, si poder procesar aun muy bien nada de lo que ocurre, se desentume solo cuando el novio de Beth está de nuevo frente a él, y alcanza a mover las manos cuando una reja de manzanas es empujada contra su cuerpo.

– Anda chinito– Le sonríe burlón– Dale esto a Beth, dile que Merle también viene.

Y así, sin más, se aleja, sube a su pick up aun con media sonrisa en la cara y se arranca calle arriba sin mirar atrás.

A Glenn le fallan las rodillas y el peso de la reja lo hace caer sentado contra el pavimento.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR!?_

 **.x.**


	5. Nombre y apellido

**Beth's Boyfiend**

 **.x.**

 _Una historia de Walking Dead, que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal y no recibo ninguna clase de regalía o ganancia por ello._

 _/¡Nos leemos de nuevo! Han pasado ochenta y cinco años... ¡Pero ya estamos de vuelta! Lamento mucho la espera, Noviembre y Febrero son meses malos para mi y todo lo de en medio se me pasa en un borrón._

 _¡Gracias a_ Rosi _por sus reviews! (Hello Stranger! Long time no see! I'm back, I'm sorry, I LOVE YOU(?). Gracias a_ Rin-Nisan _,_ Korou tanako _y a_ amore. della. rosa _(Mi Glenn es un bobo, ¿que les puedo decir? hahaha)_

 _¡Gracias a todas esas personitas que leen sin comentar!_

 _(Cualquier error de gramática u ortografía que encuentren es enteramente mio, siéntanse con libertad de señalarlo) Corregí algunos que encontré en capis pasados, pero siempre siento que se me pasa algo...)_

 **.x.**

Si alguien le llegase a preguntar qué carajos estuvo haciendo ahí sentado en la acera de enfrente con una reja de manzanas y cara de idiota, Glenn lo negaría todo. TODO. Habría admitido que desde siempre le han gustado más los hombres, que casi nunca se baña los domingos, que llora con las películas de perritos y habría dicho que siempre si es chino.

Por suerte es la mismísima Beth quien lo encuentra. (No sabría como reaccionar a las burlas de Shane o a las preguntas de las Harrison, ni hablar de la mirada juiciosa de Dale…

Ahí está su bonita y rubia vecina –novia de Daryl– con la mochila al hombro, jeans y una camisa sencilla.

– ¡Hola Glenn!

–…– Y él solo la mira, debe ser el atardecer o la sensación de alivio más que nada, pero desde ahí, Beth parece una de esas muñequitas de porcelana que las señoras mayores suelen coleccionar.

– ¿G-Glenn? ¿Estás bien?– La rubia le pasa cómicamente una mano frente a la cara y él reacciona pegando un bote en su lugar.

– ¡Lo siento!– Dice con voz un octavo más aguda de lo normal. – T-Te trajeron esto…

Y cuando Beth ve la reja de frutas, se pone pálida rápidamente.

– ¡DEMONIOS! – Inmediatamente se cubre la boca como si acabara de insultar a todas las abuelitas del mundo. –Olvide llamar a Daryl… ¿Hace mucho que estuvo aquí?

– N-No… hace como media hora o algo a-así si…– Joder Glenn, deja de tartamudear.– Dijo algo sobre que… ¿Marla venia?

Esto hace que la rubia suelte una carcajada y él solo atina a sonrojarse de la vergüenza sin saber muy bien que pasa.

– ¡Merle! Es Merle– Ríe un poco más con esa risa de ruiseñor– Es el hermano de Daryl, que nunca se entere de que le dijiste Marla, créeme es mejor así. –Le guiña el ojo confidente y se agacha un poco para quedar a su altura, ofreciéndole una mano para incorporarse – ¿Me ayudas con esas manzanas?

– ¡Claro! Si, si, que tonto…– Acepta la mano frente a él y con torpeza se incorpora.

Beth ya ha comenzado a charlar animadamente mientras teclea algo en su celular, sin duda para su novio, y el solo atina a seguirla intentando balancear la reja de manzanas entre sus brazos adormecidos de estar quien sabe que tanto tiempo ahí afuera sentado.

"La casa esta impecable como siempre, lo único fuera de lugar son algunos juguetes de Judith esparcidos sobre la alfombra de la sala. Beth continua con su charla, le cuenta a Glenn sobre el tal Merle: de como perdió su mano derecha en un accidente durante sus años de servicio en el ejército, de cómo aun así él y su hermano se las arreglan para salir de cacería al menos una vez al mes.

Glenn intenta asimilar la mayoría de información posible acerca de Daryl, se siente como un completo canalla, porque saber más acerca de la persona que te gusta de boca de la novia de la persona en cuestión debe de ser una de la formas de traición más viles que hay, algo digno de merecerse el círculo del infierno más frio, o algo así.

Así, sin saber muy bien cómo e impulsado por la culpabilidad que lo carcome, termina de asistente de cocina. Lava y ayuda picar y pelar las manzanas, observa como Beth de un saco de harina, algo de leche y algunos huevos logra armar casi milagrosamente uno a uno los pays. ¡Eso de la repostería es todo un arte!

El lado bueno es que tiene una excusa para darle a Andrea la siguiente vez que lo llama requiriendo su presencia. La mayor de las Harrison lo deja en paz luego de hablar con ambos por altavoz, sospechando que el coreano miente y sorprendiéndose de saber que en realidad está ocupado.

Se les va la tarde completa entre risas y platica de todo un poco.

A Beth se le llenan los ojos de brillo y orgullo cuando le cuenta a Glenn lo contento que estaba Rick cuando escucho a su beba decirle algo parecido a "papá" cuando fue a recogerla la noche del miércoles, y ríe divertida recordando como Daryl se burló de él cuando empezó a lagrimear emocionado porque la pequeña dijo primero "papá" que "mamá". Sin ánimo de ofender, pero todos saben que Lori, la ex de Rick, es una total y completa perra en todos los sentidos.

Es solo gracias a que Rick pudo probar que ella le había sido infiel con el soso de David Lindhagen, un tipo más bien aburrido del departamento de contabilidad de la empresa donde Lori trabaja; que pudo conseguir no solo la custodia completa de la pequeña Judith, sino quedarse también con la casa, que al final termino vendiendo para evitarse los malos recuerdos. (Sorprendentemente Rick siguió siendo su vecino pues compro una de las nuevas casas del otro lado del parque.)

Carl su hijo de dieciséis años, no corrió con la misma suerte que su hermanita, y luego de que un psicólogo lo diagnosticara con ansiedad y estrés, sin duda causados por las constantes peleas entre sus padres, termino mudándose a Virginia con sus abuelos maternos, que avergonzados por la conducta de su hija no dudaron en acoger a su nieto.

Glenn y Beth recuerdan animados la fiesta de aniversario del primer año de divorciado de Rick, el pobre hombre lloro de felicidad cuando Shane y todos los del departamento lo sorprendieron en la reunión de vecinos con una pequeña fiesta, con karaoke incluido y con Andrea, Amy y algunas más de las chicas del vecindario, señoras incluidas, improvisándole un pequeño número de baile sensual a modo de broma/festejo por su bien ganada soltería.

El coreano sale de casa de los Greene a eso de las doce de la noche, con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento. Sentimiento que se le borra por completo al estar de nuevo en la soledad de su departamento, donde su mente le juega una mala pasada al recordarle todo lo que aprendió de Daryl.

—Daryl Dixon…— Le susurra al silencio de su habitación.

El motivo de sus desvelos y fantasías ahora tiene un nombre y apellido.

Se va a dormir luego de un par de latas de cerveza y algo de televisión mala en un intento de aplastar la marea de sentimientos que amenazan con escapar si vuelve a mencionar ese nombre. La angustia no lo alcanza hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando se despierta sudando frío, ha soñado que se convertía en el Lindhagen de Beth.

 **.x.**


End file.
